


And We Got A Cat Out Of It Too

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was nearly asleep before the loud love song that his boyfriend had set as his designated ring tone blared on his nightstand. He slapped at it with blind eyes in the pitch black room, finally retrieving it to slap the cold screen of the phone to his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Got A Cat Out Of It Too

**Author's Note:**

> College AUs are one of my favorite AUs

Ryan was nearly asleep before the loud love song that his boyfriend had set as his designated ring tone blared on his nightstand. He slapped at it with blind eyes in the pitch black room, finally retrieving it to slap the cold screen of the phone to his cheek.

“Gavin?” Ryan’s voice was full of needed sleep as he answered his boy’s late night call.

“Ryan? Ryan you’re there! Oh god, I didn’t think I would reach you,” the squawking of British tones where a jumbled soup in Ryan’s head as the feedback staticized a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here Gavin. What do you need? You know I have a Chem test tomorrow,” it wasn’t a lie, and Ryan really believed all the studying he did would be put to waste, as his Chemistry grade was already above excel.

“I…I can’t explain. Ryan, just, come to my dorm, quick too. Come spend the night? I’ll make sure you don’t miss your test. Please, Ryan, it’s real important!”

* * *

 

And there he ended up, a bag ready to rip free from it’s straps as it was packet full of school supplies and overnight clothes hanging on his shoulder as he was dragged in to his boyfriend’s messy room, his roommate probably off sleeping with everyone at a party he attended, a week before finals Ryan would love to add.

“Gav, Gav, slow down. What’s the rush? Did you forget it was nearly five in the morning?” Ryan’s voice was scratched, parched even as he spoke. He should of grabbed something, anything to drink.

“Okay, there’s some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want?” The Brit was jumpy, looking back to his covers every other second as he spoke.

“I guess bad news.”

“Well, I have to tell you the good news before you would understand the bad news.”

“Then why the hell did you let me choose?”

“Never mind that, you bloke!” Gavin scampered over to the covers, moving them softly and slowly, as if the world would explode if he ripped open the covers. He reached down and scooped something up, an object that Ryan couldn’t see from his view. Gavin seemed to spin in slow motion. Ryan quickly laid eyes onto what was held in his boyfriend’s arms, a moving ball of fur, held together in a tabby shaped pattern as it writhed and wiggled in the sandy blond’s arms.

“Oh, Gavin, you didn’t-”

“I did! I found him outside the library, just sittin’ in a box, with a sign that said ‘Free’. So I thought, why not?” Gavin smiled, and scratched behind the animal’s pointed ears, a soft purr rumbling out of the small kitten.

“Gavin, you do know you can’t have animals in here,” Ryan wanted to scream, Ryan wanted to laugh at his boyfriend’s complete stupidity, and he really wanted to touch the cat.

“Yup, and…uh…that’s kinda the bad news,” Gavin paused, biting his lip, as if thinking of what to say. “My floor has room checkup tomorrow. In an hour, actually.”

Ryan felt himself stop breathing for a second. He lived off campus, in a small apartment complex that was cheep to scholarship earned students, so he never really had the worried feeling that dorm living students should get when they have room check. He doesn’t have to worry about accidentally leaving a pair of boxers, or a sex toy or some shit. But his boyfriend had to worry about that. He couldn’t keep much in his room with the few room checks they had.

“Gavin, what the fuck are we gonna do?” Ryan felt scared, he never knew the consequences of the inspectors finding an animal in your dorm. What if he could be expelled? Oh God, Ryan didn’t even wanna think of that possibility.

“We’re gonna clean up, and hide Egg.”

Ryan stopped. “Egg? You named the cat Egg?”

“Yeah, why not? I liked it.”

“You’re an idiot.”

* * *

 

Ryan spent his early morning hours quickly cleaning up Gavin’s clothes that were flung around the room. He didn’t dare touch his roommate’s side, let the party master get a penalty because of it, not his boyfriend.

They didn’t really know how they were gonna even hide Egg (God, Ryan wanted to punch Gavin in the face for thinking up that name), so Gavin simply let the small kitten rest as they worked, molding his sheets into a small round bed for the cat to twist up and sleep.

Around the time that the knock was heard, Ryan forgot exactly what they were doing. Most likely trying to fix up Gavin’s terrible excuse for a desk. But when they heard that knock, the world stopped for the pair. They wanted to sink through the floor, wishing they were transparent.

They went into a frenzied, totally silent craze of picking up the cat, looking at the other with wide eyes, and passing the cat over to the other. The cycle continued for what felt like forever, but as soon as they heard the second knock, which sent them both back into reality.

Ryan didn’t know what he was thinking, what part of his brain screamed the idea that was taken as good advice. Ryan quickly took the cat from the younger, and shoved it right under his hoodie, where it stayed, it’s small body still in a sleepy daze.

Ryan shoved Gavin to the door, mouthing him  _Be cool._

“Hey Mr. Adams,” Gavin mumbled in a shaky voice to the floor’s administrator, who stood nicely placed in a charcoal suit and bright blue tie.

“Hello, Mr. Free,” the inspector talked in an annoyed tone, and Ryan wondered how many Playboy magazines this guy had found in horny college kids’ rooms. “I do hope you remembered that room inspection was expected to be done on your floor today.”

“O…Of course I remembered Mr. Adams! How could I have forgotten?” Ryan hopped that Gavin wasn’t gonna throw up in nervousness – if only this kid new they were totally gonna dupe this guy over and have a cat out of the mess too.

The administrator stood there, his finger tapping a steady pace, like a second hand on a clock, his sanity slowly tearing away every second Gavin just stood there staring at this guy.

“Oh! I…I’m sorry. Please, come in!” Gavin shakily took a step to allow the inspector into his newly cleaned room.

Mr. Adams took careful steps, watching where his extremely expensive landed on Gavin’s floor. He scanned the room, laying eyes on the uncleaned half of the missing roommate. “Why isn’t Mr. Baslin’s side cleaned, Mr. Free?”

“A…Ah, he hasn’t been home all night sir. He might be sleeping at one of his friends’ homes.”

The administrator nodded, clicked a pen, and wrote something in an indecipherable chicken scratch. “Now, who is this?” He pointed the pen to Ryan, who still held the slowly moving bulge in his hoodie.

“Oh, that’s Ryan. He goes to school here. He was just visiting when you arrived,” Gavin threw a smile over his shoulder that met Ryan’s furrowed brows.

“Very unprofessional, keeping friends on interviews. No one will be there when you have to go to a job interview,” another chicken scratch scribbled itself onto the parchment. Gavin rolled his eyes at the comment, hoping that this stupid guy didn’t notice either his eye roll or the misshapen wiggly ball that kept it’s place in Ryan’s shirt.

Mr. Adams moved slowly around the room, still watching his nice, leather shoes didn’t end up in the leg of some uncleaned boxers. He looked under the bed, seeing the granola bars Gavin kept for emergency – another scribble was made when they were discovered. He studied the nightstand, and Ryan was glad he grabbed the condoms from there and stuck them in his pocket when they were cleaning. The only other note he wrote in childish handwriting was with Gavin’s unfinished desk, which they were pulled away from. He completed this in silence, even studying Gavin’s CDs and large CD player to see what was in side (what they hell was he thinking he was gonna find?  _Girly Moans on DVD_?).

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Adams took a step back. He still hadn’t said a thing about the small ball where Ryan’s pelvis was, even as it began waking up and moving a bit more.

“Well, that’s all, Mr. Free. The only thing I need you to do is keep your desk in order, as well as get rid of those snack bars. And remind Mr. Baslin of these things as well, if you would,” he unclicked his pen, and placed it nicely in the clip on the clipboard he held in hand. “You don’t have to worry about a secondary check up, except for Mr. Baslin. You’ve passed inspection – this time.”

Ryan nearly screamed.

“Oh, thank you Mr. Adams! I’ll make sure to tell him,” Gavin smiled, and waved to the administrator as he left.

Nearly the second Mr. Adams closed the door, Egg wiggled himself from Ryan’s hoodie, his padded feet landing softly on the hardwood floor.

“Oh my God, Egg we did it!” Gavin got down to his knees and scratched the kitten behind the ears, a purr rumbling once again from the small creature. When Gavin took his hand away, Egg moved his head to Ryan, letting out a small, almost squeal like meow. Ryan took it as a thank, and bent down to rub at the cat’s ears himself. It was a victory well received, and they got a cat out of it too.


End file.
